1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to liquid dispensers and in particular to a hot water dispenser that can be used, for example, in a coffee brewing machine or other device.
2. Description of Related Art
In hot water dispensing mechanisms of the prior art, a solenoid valve has controlled the flow of hot water. However, it is difficult to precisely control the quantity of hot water with such prior art devices. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,311,266; 3,216,623 and 3,179,035.